


I'm Not Alone

by sugarboms898



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarboms898/pseuds/sugarboms898
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a surreal feeling. Like he was there, but wasn't at the same time. Everything was the same, and yet… it was all different. She had changed everything he'd come to know and accept. She had changed the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Alone

It was a surreal feeling. Like he was there, but wasn't at the same time. Everything was the same, and yet… it was all different. She had changed everything he'd come to know and accept. She had changed the world.

It was almost too much for Finn to take. To know the truth. Sitting alone on his bed, Finn pulled off his hat, and stared out the window. She had touched him, confused.

_'No…gills?'_

No, Susan. No gills.

He was human; not a hyooman.

She touched him again, this time not his neck, but his hair. It had been damp and slimy due to the cave scum, and yet she touched it. She had blonde hair too.

And then they were fighting the LubGlubs. The ones who stole her Beautopia. The ones who had stolen her home.

Finn stared at his hands. What was home? To Susan, it was the cave, with the hyoomen. To Bubblegum, it was the Candy Kingdom. To Jake, it was with his friends and family. But Finn? What was Finn's home?

The answer once rolled off his tongue like butter; home is where the heart is. But where was Finn's heart?

It was with Susan. She held the answer to his home.

And she lived in Beautopia.

After his encounter with the LubGlubs, Finn would feel a pull towards the cave at odd intervals; while bathing, on an adventure, with Princess Bubblegum. He couldn't shake the feeling of something more. That there was something important laying just beneath the surface of Beautopia.

There was a reason Susan lived there. And Finn was determined to find out.

After all, it wasn't every day he met a human.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've published on AO3.
> 
> I also have it on Fanfiction, under the same title and username.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
